


Once Upon a December

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Backstory, Children, Foster Care, Gen, Kid Fic, Modern Era, Orphans, Racial slurs, schuyler sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what led to that fateful day when Angelica, Eliza and Peggy found themselves at a new home with Philip and Catherine Schuyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angelica

1967

"Only a few more months," Abby pleaded, "I can wean her in a few months."

 

"Abby," Henry sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders even as she clutched the baby girl closer to her chest.

  
  


Tears were trickling down Abby's cheeks and a son caught in her throat. As if sensing her mother's distress, Angelica begins to bawl.

  
  


"We are barely scraping by as it is," Henry sighed, "we can't continue on like this for much longer."

 

"She's our baby," Abby sniffed.

 

"I know," Henry murmured. He brushed a hand over his daughter's brow and she calmed slightly, although fat tears still crawled down her cheeks.

 

"Henry," Abby tried again, but it was obvious from her tone that she knew it was a lost cause.

 

"This isn't fair to Annie," Henry sighed, "she shouldn't have to grow up like this."

 

"I've heard stories," Abby was crying freely, "those homes aren't much better."

 

"There's nothing I can do," Henry said, a note of bitterness creeping into his voice as he continued, "My sister downright refuses to help and it's not fair to ask my parents what with my father's illness."

 

"I know," Abby brushed her tears away, "but isn't there anything? You can find another job? I can clean houses... We'll make it work."

 

"Abby we've been through this."

 

There was no use having this conversation any longer, the resulting decision would never change.

 

"I just want to see my baby girl again," Abby sighed, "I don't want this to be the end."

 

"I..." Henry began but had nothing else to say to his wife.

 

"I'll pack up her things," Abby sniffled, "make sure she has something to remember us by, that we love her no matter what."

 

"Abby..."

 

"I don't want her to forget us," Abby replied.

 

Henry absently took Angelica when Abby thrust the baby towards him then watched the sad, broken slope of his wife's shoulders as she made her way to the bedroom. 

 

It didn't take long for Abby to return with a small case in one hand and hand crocheted blanket she had made in the other.

 

They exited their apartment walking down the three flights of stairs that creaked and groaned under their feet. Communication between them for the moment had ceased with Abby barely looking at her husband, her sole focus was now on Angelica.

 

The baby fussed and let out a whimper when they stepped out into the chilled September air, prompting Abby to hold her closer.

 

The children's home was quite a few blocks from where they lived which was making this walk even more unbearable. When they were halfway Abby had wanted to turn around and take Angelica back home. She knew that upon her return she'd be faced with the empty crib at her bedside with only the memory of her baby ever being there. That thought alone caused her heart to ache, but she refused to cry anymore.

 

The home was a stern-looking brick building with a dilapidated wooden door, the blue color faded to almost white.

 

Henry walked up the stairs and urged for Abby to join him. With a sigh she relented as Henry knocked loudly on the door.

 

There was a moment before the door opened to reveal a woman who Abby assumed must run the girls home.

 

"What can I do for you?" she asked, her tone clipped but with an underlying note of kindness.

 

Abby was about to speak but found that should could not, Henry placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked at the woman.

 

"We have found ourselves in a terrible situation," Henry began, "and we can no longer look after our little girl."

 

Abby held the swaddled baby against her chest tightly.

 

"How old?" the woman asked.

 

"Nearly one."

 

The woman clicked her tongue softly, "That's usually younger than we take girls in."

 

"Please," Henry said, "there's no where else we can take her. If she stays with us, she'll starve."

 

Fresh tears pricked at the corners of Abby's eyes and she tried to blink them away.

 

The woman sighed, "This is your only option?"

 

Henry nodded, "Please, we just want to do what's best for our daughter."

 

"Very well."

 

"Abby," Henry made a motion for her to pass Angelica off to the woman.

 

Abby couldn't help but hesitate. This was her child and she was so reluctant to let her go.

"Her name is Angelica," she said finally, stepping forward reluctantly.

 

The woman smiled as she took the little girl in her arms, "That's a beautiful name."

 

Abby rubbed the tears from her eyes, her shoulders shaking as she held back her tears.

 

"I promise you will have nothing to worry about," The woman reassured them as she gently rocked Angelica.

 

"We'll be back for her," whispered Abby, "if we can."

 

"Of course," the woman said, but Abby could hear that she'd heard that line countless times before.

 

Watching the door to the orphanage close was one of the most painful experiences of Abby's life.

 

That had been four years ago, Angelica's parents never came back, she didn't even know what they looked like. Over the years she'd developed a thick skin, she could handle kids who taunted and teased her but that still didn't make it okay for others to do that. So when she found a little girl who hadn't been at the home very long being teased by the others Angelica knew that she had to put a stop to it.

 

She approached the group that stood around the girl who was perhaps no more than three years old, her long dark hair hung in a messy plait and held onto a raggedy doll while the other girls taunted her.

 

"What's a gook like you doing here?" one of them laughed.

 

"Go back home you Vink," taunted another, "or better yet, out to gutter where you belong."

 

"Hey!"

 

The two girls turned in Angelica's direction, both of their smirks melting away.

 

"Angelica," one of them blurt out, "We didn't--"

 

"Leave her alone," Angelica spat, "Get outta here."

 

The girls hastily left and Angelica approached the younger girl, "Are you alright?"

 

The little girl hugged the doll tighter to her chest, she seemed to be afraid to talk to anyone.

 

"My name is Angelica, what's yours?"

 

She received no answer.

 

"It's okay," Angelica soothed, slowly taking one step closer, "I won't hurt you."

 

The little girl looked up, her big dark eyes wide and still shining with unshed tears.

 

"Eliza."


	2. Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As noted in the last fic we are more than aware of the fact that Pippa is not Vietnamese, this is a character choice we have made as the authors of this universe because the timing worked out a little too well. Please enjoy.

It was late 1966, and people were growing tired with the war, or "police action" or whatever it was the media decided to call it this week. But it was a different life for those living it, for those soldiers and those locals the hell that was shown on every news station was their reality. Charlie Harrison was tired.

 

Charlie Harrison didn't even want to be there, he was just an unlucky bastard who got drafted and now found himself thousands of miles away from everything he knew and loved.

 

Despite it being well into winter, the heat was stifling both day and night. He wasn't stationed near the current sites of conflict and spent hours wallowing in his own frustration and sweat.

 

It was one such night when he and his friends had nothing better to do and they decided to go to one of their usual haunts. Now like many of his fellow soldiers Charlie used to enjoy this, what Eloise didn't know wouldn't hurt her and he just got lonely. But lately these visits provided no enjoyment.

 

His friends either didn't understand this feeling or refused to believe it. They also would not take no for an answer. Which is why Charlie found himself being pushed against his wishes towards a young local woman whom he had once made a passing remark of admiration. 

 

The woman looked at him shyly as the music began to play and the two of them just stood there for a moment. He knew his friends were watching and he sighed, "How 'bout a dance?"

 

All the women at this place knew at least enough English to get by, what with the American troops being their loyal customers.

 

"Whatever you'd like," she replied, her English infused with that lilting Vietnamese accent.

  
  


Charlie placed a hand on her waist and the other on his shoulder as they began to move to the slow sounds of the music in the background. There was something different about this girl than all the others he'd been with during his time here in Saigon.

 

"What's your name?" he asked.

 

"Lien Thi Mai," she replied, "but most people just call me Mai."

 

"I'm Charlie."

 

Despite his apathy for the whole situation, Charlie enjoyed dancing the night away with Mai.

~~~~~~~~~

Love was never supposed to happen, that was not part of the plan. He had a girl back home... A girl he hadn't seen in nearly nine months, and a lot had happened in that time. Charlie wasn't sure he could even love her anymore, but there was one thing for certain. He loved Mai, if he didn't why would he be marrying her in this little ceremony being officiated by his CO?

 

Mai seemed slightly overwhelmed by the intensity of his friend's celebrating, so they only remained at the party for a short period of time before retreating to the barracks to the whooping delight of the other GIs.

 

It was nice when the city was like this, no screaming and shouting, just quiet. It was almost enough to make Charlie forget where they were.

 

"Do you think you'll be happy being Mrs. Harrison?" Charlie asked.

 

Mai lifted her demure gaze to look into Charlie's eyes. She gave him a shy smile and took his hand.

 

"Everything about you makes me happy," she replied.

 

Charlie laughed and lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against her knuckles.

 

Charlie smiled, throughout all of this he hadn't stopped to think about his life back home. How when returned with Mai what that would be like, how his parents reacted. None of that mattered.

 

"I will get you out of here," Charlie replied solemnly, "I would never leave you behind."

 

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth," said Mai, "Not only for my own sake."

 

She pressed his palm against the swell of her stomach. Charlie looked at her blankly for several moments before realization dawned.

 

"You're..."

 

He couldn't bring himself to say the word as a wave of anger swept over him.

 

"How can you be sure it's mine?" Charlie snapped. He knew the kind of men who patronized Mai's place of work.

 

"Charlie?" Mai looked at him with wide eyes, "you know I-"

 

"How can you know?!?!"

 

Mai trembled, her arms drawn close around herself. She had never seen Charlie this angry before.

 

"I swear, I promise," she murmured, "I have only been with you. I refuse. I refuse all other men. I promise."

 

Charlie felt his anger abating.

 

"I tell them no," Mai continued on, "I tell Miss Linh no."

 

Linh was the woman who ran the brothel and the men who patronized it knew to listen to her.

 

Charlie released his fists and sighed, but his relief was replaced quickly with fear. He was now to get a wife and child out of Vietnam, as if this wasn't going to be hard enough.

 

"I love you," Charlie went on, "I believe you and I love you."

 

Mai shuddered with relief and leaned into his embrace.

\----

August was by far the most miserable month in Vietnam, the heat was unbearable. Even in the army hospital Charlie could feel the sweat dripping down his back and sticking to the collar of his shirt. His cuffs were rolled up to his elbows and tears pricked at his eyes as he held his daughter.

 

"I want to name her after my grandmother," Charlie decided looking at Mai.

 

Mai gave him an exhausted smile. It had been a long, difficult labor.

 

"What is her name?"

 

"Elizabeth Caroline Harrison," Charlie smiled.

 

"That's pretty," Mai replied.

 

"But we can call her Eliza," Charlie added.

 

"Eliza," Mai repeated, "My little Eliza."

\-----

He was going home and Charlie felt nothing but elation because his wife and daughter would be coming with him. Eliza was just about one year old. She had her mother's black eyes and dark, silky hair, but the girl's smile was a spitting image of Charlie's own, although less toothy.

 

Charlie had his duffel on his back and Eliza in his arms as Mai clung to him as they walked through the airport. His parents were to meet him there to drive him home, and while he had neglected to mention that he know had a family of his own in his infrequent letters he hoped they would be accepting of his wife and child.

 

"Charles!"

 

He never realized how much he would miss the sound of his mother's voice and he allowed her to kiss his cheeks and sweep him into a hug, dislodging Mai from his side.

 

"Mother," Charlie greeted as he pulled back.

 

It was only when she stepped back did she actually seem to notice the fact that her son was holding a baby.

 

"Who is this?"

 

"Mom," Charlie began, "this is my daughter Eliza-" he the motioned for Mai to rejoin them, "and my wife Mai."

 

Charlie's mother's smile froze, "Pardon?"

 

Mai inclined her head slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Harrison."

 

It was only when she stepped back did she actually seem to notice the fact that her son was holding a baby.

 

"Who is this?"

 

"Mom," Charlie began, "this is my daughter Eliza-" he the motioned for Mai to rejoin them, "and my wife Mai."

 

Charlie's mother's smile froze, "Pardon?"

 

Mai inclined her head slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Harrison."

 

Mrs. Harrison looked at her son, "What is going on here Charles?"

 

"We're married, mother," Charlie reiterated, "and we have a daughter, Eliza. She's named after Grandmother Elizabeth."

 

"How sweet," His mother smiled, "what do you think Roger?" She turned to her husband.

 

Mr. Harrison let out a grunt, eyeing Mai with a narrowed gaze. 

 

"Well enough chit chat," Charlie's mother declared, "let's get you home, I'm sure Eloise will be pleased to see you-"

 

She broke off suddenly, looking at Mai and Eliza. Mrs. Harrison cleared her throat.

 

"Well," she said, "off we go."

 

They all shuffled out of the airport to the Harrisons Chrysler, Charlie sitting in the back with Mai and Eliza they made the drive out to his family's home.

 

The house, the lawn, even the little gnomes still sat exactly where they had been when he'd left. It was as if nothing had changed, but that couldn't be further from the truth as he looked down at Eliza who during the ride had fallen asleep.

 

The front door opened just as the car came to a stop, revealing Charlie's younger sister Rosanna.

 

"Chuck!" she called out as soon as Charlie had exited the car. She ran to him full tilt.

 

Charlie laughed as he wrapped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground to spin her around. Her bright laugh filled his ears. When he put her down, he saw that Eloise was standing on the porch, a smile on her face. He could tell the moment that Mai stepped out of the car with Eliza, as the smile faded into a look of shock.

 

The front door opened just as the car came to a stop, revealing Charlie's younger sister Rosanna.

 

"Chuck!" she called out as soon as Charlie had exited the car. She ran to him full tilt.

 

Charlie laughed as he wrapped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground to spin her around. Her bright laugh filled his ears. When he put her down, he saw that Eloise was standing on the porch, a smile on her face. He could tell the moment that Mai stepped out of the car with Eliza, as the smile faded into a look of shock.

 

"Charlie?" Eloise voice wavered, her joy quickly disappointing.

 

"Hi Elle," Charlie smiled.

 

Eloise pressed her lips into thin line as Mai came closer before turning on her heel and going back into the house.

 

"Elle?" Charlie called out, he then sighed, it was no use.

 

"Who is that?" Mai asked.

 

"She..." Charlie faltered, "was my girlfriend, we'd been going steady when I got drafted."

 

"Going steady?" Mai questioned, "Is that like marriage?"

 

"No," Charlie assured her, "We'd just been dating for a while, that's all."

 

Mai nodded, but she still didn't seem to understand.

 

"No use standing around here," Charlie decided.

 

He put his arm around Mai's waist so that Eliza, who was balance on her mother's hip, was surrounded on either side. It had taken some time to convince Mai that their physical affection would not be discouraged, the way it was back in her home, and now took every opportunity he could to stay close to her.

 

They were greeted by the loud sounds and cheers of Charlie's friends and other relatives but whispering soon became prevalent at the sight of Mai.

 

Charlie sighed, instead on letting it brew he addressed it head on, "You all seemed have noticed I did not come back alone," he smiled and offered a playful laugh.

 

"This is my wife Mai," he continued, keeping cheerful, "and our daughter Eliza."

 

Mai smiled nervously as she looked around the room at the unfamiliar faces.

 

Charlie gently squeezed her shoulders, "A lot has changed since I was drafted, I would like for you to respect that."

 

There was a moment of loud silence, broken finally by Rosanna who began cooing over the baby. Like a broken spell, noise and movement returned to the room and Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

\----

The guests began trickling out several hours later and soon it was only the family remaining. Eloise and her parents had left without giving Charlie a second glance.

 

Mai had gone to get Eliza ready for bed when Charlie's father approached him to speak with him.

 

"Son," Roger Harrison began, "there is something important your mother and I would like to discuss with you."

 

Charlie found himself standing at parade rest, triggered by the tone of his father's voice. He had an idea what this might be about, but he wanted to give his parents the been if of the doubt.

 

"Rosie," Charlie called to his sister, "Why don't you go help Mai with little Eliza."

 

Rosanna gave him a concerned look, but when he gave her a reassuring smile the sixteen-year-old retreated from the front room.

 

As soon as she was out of earshot Charlie sat down, "Why do I get the feeling I know exactly what this is about?" he sighed.

 

"Chuck," his father sighed, "Not that we aren't happy for you and your...bride."

 

"Are you really?" Charlie said, sarcasm lacing his tone.

 

"Charles," his mother snapped, then took a breath and sat carefully beside Charlie, placing a hand on his arm."

 

"You didn't even write to tell us-"

 

"Because I knew how you would feel-" Charlie muttered.

 

"You had to bring one of them back? And a child?" His mother added.

 

"One of them," Charlie repeated, bristling, "What do you know about what goes on over there? Would you condemn all the innocent women and children because of where they were born?"

 

"Is that child even yours?" his mother shot back, "The savages who live in that country--"

 

"No," Charlie interrupted, "You don't have any right. If you had even deigned to look at Eliza, your granddaughter, it would be obvious that she is as much mine as she is Mai's."

 

"You don't know what you are getting into," His mother shook her head, "and to name after my mother like that-"

 

"It seemed the right thing to do!" Charlie replied sharply, "you cannot honestly say that Eliza is not worthy of her own name."

 

"How much?" Mr. Harrison said suddenly.

 

"What?"

 

"How much would it cost for that woman to leave and take that mongrel girl with her?"

 

Charlie's spine stiffened and he drew in a sharp breath.

 

"If you think," he began angrily, then he took a deep breath and stood, "Thank you very much for your time and consideration. It would appear that my family is not welcome in your home and that we have outstayed our welcome. If you don't mind, I'll call a taxi cab and take my mongrels with me."

 

"Charles," Mrs. Harrison tried to protest.

 

"You have made your point of view very clear, Nora," Charlie said coldly, using his mother's given name for the first time in his life.

 

"If you leave this house now, you will not be allowed to return," Nora cautioned.

 

"I thank you for showing me who my real family is," Charlie continued in the same cold and stiff tone, "we'll be out of your hair soon enough."

 

Without waiting for his parents to reply, Charlie turned smartly on his heel and left the front room, making his way back to his old bedroom. Rosanna was halfway down the hall, her wide-eyed gaze revealing that she had been eavesdropping.

 

Charlie stopped and stared at his little sister, "You heard all that?"

 

Rosanna nodded sheepishly, "Don't go-"

 

"I have to," Charlie sighed gesturing for her to come closer, "we've come so far... I can't leave Mai and Eliza."

 

"Chuck," Rosanna whispered.

 

"I love you, Rosie, you know that?" Charlie said.

 

Rosanna nodded miserably. Charlie kissed the top of her head and went back to his room. Mai was curled around Eliza on the bed crooning a Vietnamese lullaby. He leaned against the door jamb, listening with a soft smile.

 

When she was done Mai smiled at the sleeping baby and looked over at her husband, "Your sister is sweet."

 

"She is," Charlie said fondly, "My parents on the other hand..."

 

Mai's face fell, "Is there trouble?"

 

"We aren't welcome in this home," explained Charlie with restrained fury, "I'm going to call us a taxi cab. I have some money from my army discharge that should get us through until I find a job."

 

"There's also this."

 

Both of them turned at the sound of Rosanna's voice. She was holding a small wad of bills, held out expectantly in Charlie's direction.

 

"Rosie, what is this?" asked Charlie.

 

"I've been saving my allowance for months," the girl replied in a rush, "to get a new dress for the school dance. But I want you to have it."

 

"Rosanna," Charlie sighed.

 

"Please don't argue," Rosanna insisted, "I want you to have it. I still have plenty of time to save up for a dress."

 

Charlie didn't even try to argue, he just let Rosie give him the money, "Thank you."

 

"I can come and see you?" Rosanna asked.

 

"I would like that," Charlie smiled.

 

She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. Charlie allowed himself to squeeze her for a moment before pulling away.

 

"We'll see you again," he promised.

\----

The routine was fairly simple. Charlie woke early to tend to Eliza as the girl refused to stay asleep after a certain point, only waking Mai when he had to get ready for work. 

 

"Good morning sugar," Charlie gently woke Mai as he finished buttoning his shirt.

 

She let out a small yawn and sat up to stretch.

 

"How is our Eliza this morning?" she asked.

 

It had been a year since they had been verbally evicted from the home of Roger and Nora Harrison. Charlie had steady work as part of a construction company, his military physicality giving him an edge when it came to hard labor. Mai stayed home with Eliza and had been practicing her English with help from an elderly woman on the floor above them. Once Eliza was slightly older, she was planning on taking some classes at a local community college.

 

"She is still our little ray of sunshine," Charlie beamed sitting beside Mai with Eliza in his arms.

 

Eliza nodded her head gripping onto her mother's shirt.

 

"Don't let Miss Ethel spoil her too much," Charlie chuckled.

 

"Go build things," laughed Mai, waving her hand at him.

 

Charlie blew his wife and daughter a kiss, but it became a rather rough cough.

 

"Are you alright?" asked Mai worriedly.

 

"Just a tickle," Charlie assured her, "Nothing to worry about."

 

Mai smiled and laughed as Eliza reached out for her hair, "See you when you get home."

 

The familial bliss did not end up lasting for years to come, Charlie's cough worsened and many other symptoms arose and worsened. Mai watched her husband get weaker and weaker, until one day he was gone.

 

Eliza didn't really understand why she had to be in her black velvet dress or why her mother was crying or where her father was. All she wanted to know was when he was coming back.

Days and days passed and he never came back, soon Eliza grew sad because she just wanted her Daddy back.

 

She was spending more and more time in Miss Ethel's apartment, so she missed having time with her mommy. The money Charlie had earned was enough to sustain them for a small while, but it would run low soon enough. Mai spent her days cleaning apartments and doing laundry while her nights were spent working at a nearby 24-hour diner.

 

One night she awoke to the sound of her mother crying and she didn't know why, it scared her. She had called out but her mama did not respond.

 

It didn't take long for Eliza to find herself staying with Miss Ethel for days at a time while her mother worked. When she finally did see her mother again something was different, her mama did not seem like her mama anymore.

 

When the rent came due again, Mai found their funds falling short, even with the few dollars here and there that Rosanna was able to send. Four months had passed since Charlie's death.

 

One day the man who owned the building came in and started yelling at her mama and she began to cry. Later her mama packed up some of their things and they left their home.

 

Eliza didn't like where they went next, it wasn't home. But mama said they could not go back, this was their home now.

 

There were too many people around, too close to her at night. For several weeks, Mai was gone for the majority of each day, but suddenly Eliza found herself reunited with her mama during the day times and Eliza clung to her as much as possible. Mai would leave after Eliza fell asleep, giving the girl over to the care of the other women. She had the corner where she worked along side three other women. She tried to get back to the shelter before Eliza woke up, but that wasn't always the case.

 

Eliza wanted to know where her mama went at night, and sometimes would beg her not to leave. Mai was at a loss, there was nothing she else she could do for her or her little girl, she wished it wasn't so.

 

One morning Eliza awoke and her mother was not there, she sat there with hr doll and waited. Other women tried to coax her to eat but the little girl would not budge, she sat their waiting for her mama to come back. Daddy was gone, but there was no way her mama would leave her too. She didn’t even say goodbye.

 

The women talked in hushed whispers around her, the other girls refused to come near.

 

"Something must be done," a young woman named Jane announced, two long days after Mai's disappearance.

 

They waited another day before Jane talked to someone who worked at the shelter. There was no way to contact Mai and there was no other family, all the while Eliza still waited.

 

The decision was made to take her to a girls home, if Mai ever returned she could be sought out there they reasoned. Although the prospect of that seemed to be very slim.

 

"Come on sweetie," A woman put a hand on Eliza who pulled away.

 

"No!" Eliza cried out, "I want mama!"

 

"Your mama is not coming back!" snapped Jane, pushing Eliza towards the woman.

 

"Please," the woman said in a clipped tone, then she returned her focus to Eliza and the tone softened, "I need you to come with me."

 

Eliza trembled, on the brink of tears. She was too exhausted from lack of sleep and from hunger to protest too hard when the women picked her up.

 

The tears began to fall as she clutched into her doll in the backseat of the car, Eliza had lost everything she known.

 

She did not know how long the car ride was, and she barely paid attention to what was happening as she was dropped off. The woman ushered her out back to where the other girls played.

 

Eliza didn't like other girls. The ones at the shelter had ignored her or laughed at her and the girls here called her names and pushed her when the woman wasn't looking.

 

But one day that changed, she met Angelica who had chased off a group of particularly vicious tormentors. She liked Angelica.

 

"I'm a year older, so that makes me your big sister," Angelica declared with a smile one day as they played.

 

"Okay," Eliza whispered.

 

From that moment on, she was practically glued to Angelica's side.

 

The girls no longer tormented Eliza, for they knew what Angelica would do if they did and for once in her life she had someone she could call a friend. Angelica watched out for her, she took care of her, on the nights she had nightmares she was right their beside her to help chase them away. Eliza found that she stopped wondering if her mama was going to come back for her. She was quite happy to have just Angelica but one day that changed.

 

Eliza, now five had been the first to notice the little girl.

 

She had to be about the same age as Eliza had been she'd first arrived and she was different than the other girls that Eliza had seen arrive. This new girl seemed almost...happy. Her bouncy personality matched the bounciness of her curly hair and her eyes shone.

 

"Margarita," she had replied when Angelica asked, sounding her name out carefully, "but call me Peggy."


	3. Peggy

1971

The Greene's were a happy family. By no stretch of the imagination were they rich in anything other than happiness. That was enough, they had enough to get by so they did not struggle and they love they had for each other was more than enough.

Their lives were almost idyllic, Rhonda and Martin were happily married and had been for some time. They also had their daughter little Margarita who they doted on immensely.  
They did what they could and that was more than enough, their happiness was all that mattered.

Rhonda worked as a secretary for a law firm in Queens while Martin ran the lights and was on a technical crew for a theatre off Broadway. As Rhonda usually left for work early in the morning and he wasn't needed until the afternoon at the earliest, Martin was in charge of getting Margarita awake and ready for her time at daycare, run by a local woman from out of her apartment. 

"Good morning Peggy," Martin went into his daughter's room, "it's time to get up."

Peggy turned over to face her father and smiled, she reached out towards him as he lifted her out of bed and high up into the air.  
"Daddy!" Peggy giggled, "Again again!"

Martin couldn't deny her so once again he lifted her high up in the air as Peggy giggled with delight. "Alright, time to get you dressed," he decided as he set her on the ground.

"What will you be doing today?" Martin asked, eyeing the collection of brightly colored dresses that hung in her closet.

"Arts and crafts!" Peggy said happily, "Yesterday, Miss said we can use clay!"

"Do you know what you want to make?" Martin selected a dress that was pastel yellow in color.

"An elephant!" Peggy declared.

Martin laughed, "Why an elephant?"

Peggy thought for a long a moment. 

"Because," she said decidedly. 

"That's a good reason."

Peggy lifted her arms above her head to allow Martin to pull off her nightshirt and slip the dress on. They went to the bathroom so that Peggy could watch in the mirror while Martin ran a comb through her curls. 

"Braids or bunches?" he asked

"Both!"

Martin shook his head fondly and proceeded to pull Peggy's hair into French braid pigtails, tying them off with hair bands that matched her dress.

Peggy was happily examine her braids in the mirror, she then gave a quick twirl.

"You look lovely," Martin laughed, "now let's get you some breakfast."

Martin had just done the weekly shopping the previous day, just like he did every Tuesday, so like every Wednesday he set about making pancakes.

Peggy sat at the table patiently, her legs dangling in the air as she swung them back and forth.

Martin hummed as he worked, something from whatever show he was working on at the moment, and Peggy giggled as she tried to sing along despite not knowing the melody.

He made a stack of the golden brown pancakes and set them out in front of Peggy and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you daddy," Peggy grinned.

After breakfast, Peggy washed sticky syrup from her face and hands before allowing Martin to slip on her white sandals. It was a warm June day, but Martin made sure Peggy had her white sweater with her as well, just in case it was cold at daycare. 

"Now remember," he said as they approached the building where the daycare was held, "Mommy and I are coming to pick you up at lunch to go to the movies."

"Yes, daddy," Peggy agreed. 

Martin grabbed her bag and handed it to his daughter.

When the woman who ran the daycare opened the door, Peggy rushed inside with a perfunctory "morning Miss!" in order to join her friends in a game of tag that was currently in progress. 

"I'll be by around noon to get her," Martin said with a warm smile, "I know I say this all the time, but Nancy I can't thank you enough for the work you do."

Nancy laughed, "It's my pleasure, really. Peggy is such a delight."

"Bye daddy!" Peggy hollered as she waved at her father one last time.

She watched him leave before rejoining her friends 

"Tag you're it"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Daddy, daddy look!" Peggy ran over to her father to show him the elephant she had been working on.

Martin picked it up and looked at it, "That's beautiful darling, how about we go drop this off and then we'll go meet mommy for the movie?"

For a moment, Peggy seemed reluctant to leave her friends, but the prospect of spending time with both of her parents at once won and she quickly collected her things. 

"We even managed to keep the clay off of her dress," Nancy informed him with a chuckle. 

"I'm impressed," Martin smiled.

"When this is your life you learn a thing or two," Nancy replied.

"Yes you do," Martin chuckled.

"Can we go now?" Peggy asked.

Martin smiled, "Yes, we can go now."

Peggy chattered excitedly their entire walk home to drop off her things and the entire walk to the diner where they met up with Rhonda.

Rhonda was still wearing her dress from work, but didn't hesitate to stoop over and pull Peggy into her arms for a hug.

"Did you have fun today baby?" Rhonda asked as she straightened back up and slid into the booth, Peggy following her.

"I made an elephant," Peggy said proudly, "Outta blue clay."

"It's an amazing elephant," Martin added. 

"I can't wait to see it," enthused Rhonda, "Blue elephants are my favorite kind of elephant."

The waitress came by to take their orders and with a sigh they allowed Peggy to order a milkshake too.

"Chocolate!" The little girl decided.

"And one chocolate milkshake," Martin ordered.

"With extra cherries?" Peggy begged.

"As many cherries as possible," Martin relayed to the waitress and when Peggy's focus turned to coloring on the paper table cloth he added, "Only two cherries, if you don't mind."

The waitress nodded and smiled before walking away.

"Do you know what movie we're seeing Peggy?" Martin asked.

Peggy shook her head. 

"It's brand new," Rhonda said, "It's called Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."

Peggy's eyes grew wide, "A movie about chocolate?"

"Yes it is," Rhonda spoke with a laugh.

"Can we go now? I wanna see it!"

"Food first," teased Martin, "and maybe we can get some chocolate to eat during the movie."

"Martin," Rhonda scolded, "She's already having a chocolate milkshake with her lunch."

As if on cue, the waitress returned with their food and the aforementioned milkshake, which Peggy eagerly began to slurp down.

The sun was starting the set by the time they left the movie to start making their way back home.

Martin held Peggy's hand and they walked and he hummed one of the songs to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peggy couldn't stop talking about the movie, going over the entire plot from start to finish with only a pause to complain about the scary boat ride that she'd had to cover her eyes for.

"Daddy, will you really turn into a a blueberry if you chew gum?" Peggy asked.

"No, darling," Martin laughed, "They made that up for the movie."

"I won't chew gum ever," vowed Peggy, "Just in case they didn't make it up."

As they turned the corner onto the street where their apartment building stood, their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of loud male voices.

Peggy felt her father's grip on her hand tighten as they continued to walk, she didn't know what was happening and she did not like their yelling.

"Stay close," Martin murmured to both of them, "and stay--"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by several gunshots in quick succession. The two groups had started attacking each other. 

"Daddy?" Peggy whispered. 

Martin had stopped in his tracks, his breath heavy. He fell to his knees, his hand pulling from Peggy's hold. 

"Mommy?"

A few minutes later, a passing group of teenagers found Peggy standing on the sidewalk, her eyes wide and her thumb firmly in her mouth as her parents lay on the pavement beside her. 

"Holy shit," one of the boys said in a hushed whisper, "Jesus, someone go call the cops!"

One of his friends rushed to the nearest pay phone while the other two scattered. The boy approached Peggy cautiously. 

"Hey," he said softly, approaching to kneel beside her.

The girl didn't reply, continuing to suck her thumb. He noticed the small flecks of blood that spattered the hem of her dress.

The boy tried to approach her to move her away from her parents, she was impossibly calm.

When the police arrived they found the two of them in the same position. 

"We found them like this," the teenager said, his voice slightly shaky, "She won't say anything. I don't know what's wrong."

"It's alright, son," the officer said, resting a hand on the teenager's shoulder, "You did exactly the right thing. We'll take it from here."

Peggy could remember being put in the car and being taken to the police station, she remembered how nice the officers were too.

She kept looking for her parents, but they weren't there. It was okay, though. The police were good people, that's what daddy always said.

"Where is she?"

Peggy looked up thinking it might be her mother, but it wasn't. It was some other lady that the police were leading back to her.

The young police office who had been sitting with Peggy waved the woman over. 

"Here you are," the officer said kindly, "This woman is going to take care of you, okay?"

Peggy nodded readily. This woman must be someone they asked to take Peggy home to her parents. There was no other explanation. 

"This is Margarita," the officer continued, his attention focused on the woman, "but she likes to be called Peggy."

"When are mommy and daddy coming back?" Peggy asked.

The adults all stopped, as if a pause button had been pressed on the world. 

"We were at the movies," Peggy continued on, "Daddy wanted popcorn, but mommy didn't," she giggled, "Then I was in the car coming here."

She looked up curiously into the adults' faces, "How did we get from the movie theatre to the police car?"

"She doesn't remember..." One of the officers muttered.

"Are they coming?" Peggy asked.

The woman knelt down to Peggy's level. 

"Sweetheart," she said with careful kindness, "You need to come stay with me now. I have a lot of other girls who would love to meet you."

"And my mommy and daddy will be back for me later," said Peggy decisively. 

There was no use arguing with the girl at this moment, so the woman just sighed and took Peggy's hand to lead her away.

Peggy was now in the back of another car, it was now completely dark outside as they drove through the city.

They went into some building, the woman gave her some pajamas and walked her to room where some other girls were sleeping.

"This is your bed," she murmured softly, careful not to wake the other girls as she tucked Peggy in. 

"Until my mommy and daddy come to get me," the girls added, her eyes already fluttering shut. 

She continued to stroke Peggy's hair for a few more moments before leaving the room with a sigh. 

When Peggy woke up, the room was empty. She changed into a new dress the police had given her. She was sad that they took her yellow one away, especially because she didn't really know why they had done so. Her head hurt from sleeping in her braids, so she took the elastics out to let her curls tumble free before going to find someone.

She walked around and came across two girls close to her age that were chattering.

"Hi!" she chirped. 

The two girls looked back at her sullenly. 

"What?" one of them said. 

"Wanna play?"

One of them gave Peggy a once over before whispering to her companion. The other girl laughed and the two of them walked away leaving Peggy alone.

Peggy's smile faltered slightly, but she shrugged and skipped over to another group. Why should she be sad like everyone else here seemed to be? Her parents were coming to get her soon, after all.

She went off in search of other girls that she could play with while she was here.

There were two girls standing quite close together, speaking about something in murmurs. Peggy could see the hint of a smile on their faces as she approached. 

"Hello," she greeted, "Wanna play?"

"I'm Angelica," says the older girl, "and this is Eliza. What's your name?"

"Margarita," Peggy said slowly and clearly, "but call me Peggy."

From there the three were inseparable, something that did not go unnoticed by the others at the home.

It was also at this time that homes were beginning to be less popular, the idea of foster parents was what was being done and the three girls seemed like good candidates.

No amount of discussion could convince any of them to be separated from the others.

It was then they found out about the Schuylers in Albany, a young politician and his wife.

The Schuylers had only been on the list for a few short weeks, but both their enthusiasm and their affluence made them ideal candidates to foster Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. The fact that they were willing to take all three girls for an indefinite amount of time was just an added bonus in the eyes of the home's administration.

One day, not long before they were supposed to leave a social worker came to speak with them. Ms. Prince found the girls playing together outside.

Peggy was standing by a large tree in the yard with her back to the other two as they crept towards her, Angelica taking wide steps while Eliza tip toes. Every so often Peggy would turn to try to catch them moving and the other girls would freeze while Peggy giggled. Ms. Prince took a moment to watch them. Peggy had always been a sunny child, even when the idea that her parents were coming to pick her up soon faded, but this was the happiest Eliza had been for a long time and Angelica seemed to really enjoy having someone to watch over and look out for.

"Girls," Ms. Prince called to them.

Eliza was the first to turn and face her, "Peggy! Annie!" she called out to the other two.

When she had all three girls collected before her, Ms. Prince gave them a small smile. 

"I have some really great news. Do you remember when Rachel left to go stay with a foster family?" she asked, naming one of the other girls who had until recently been staying on the home only a few beds down from Eliza.

Eliza nodded her head, "They live in Queens!"

"That's right," Ms. Prince laughed, "now how would you girls like to be staying with a family?"

Peggy seemed excited and the prospect but Eliza and Angelica gave each other worried glances.

"I don't wanna leave Peggy and Annie..." Eliza frowned.

"You can't take them away from me," Angelica insisted hotly, put her arms around the other girls and pulling them close. 

Although Peggy still looked excited, she got slightly wide-eyed at the prospect of leaving the other two behind and began clinging to Angelica's side. 

"No," she whimpered.

Ms. Prince inhaled deeply, "You won't have to."

The look of joy that spread across their faces as the three girls realized what she was saying.

Angelica's protective hold on them turned into a happy embrace as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Where are we going?" Eliza asked shyly, her cheek resting against Angelica's shoulder.

"To Albany," Ms. Prince replied.

"That's so far," Peggy gaped.

"Who are they?" Angelica asked.

"Their last name is Schuyler, they are very excited to meet you," Ms. Prince smiled.

"It's all three of us?" asked Peggy, "Really for real?"

"Really for real," Ms. Price confirmed with a chuckle.

"Did you hear that Liza?" Peggy grabbed the older girls hand.

"I will be back in a few days to pick you up and take you to your new home," Ms. Prince continued.

The girls were now visibly excited about having a new place to call their home and we're still chattering about it long after Ms. Prince left.

The day finally came and Angelica, Eliza and Peggy had their few possessions packed up in a car and they said goodbye to the girls home.

The drive to Albany took a few hours, which gave all three of them far to much time to think. Angelica tried to keep an air of confidence despite the trepidation she felt twisting in her stomach. She had to be strong for the other two. Eliza was already shy and she seemed to be curling into herself while even the extroverted Peggy was getting a strange look in her eye and becoming quieter and quieter.

"What if they don't like us?" Peggy whispered.

"They'll love us," Angelica whispered back fiercely. 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They soon pulled up in front of a large house and the girls looked out at it in shock.

"It's so big..." Eliza looked out the window.

The car came to a stop and Ms. Price stepped out before opening the back door. 

"Come on," she said, slightly impatiently, but not unkindly, when the girls hesitated.

They gathered their things and followed Ms. Prince up the path to the house. They lingered on the brick stair case while Ms. Prince rang the bell while the girls looked up in awe.

Angelica grabbed Eliza's hand while Peggy reached to grip the hem of Ms. Price's blazer as they waited for their new lives to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting this out here and it will be a repeated again, we know that Philippa Soo is not Vietnamese, this is a choice made by us as the authors when looking at the timeline of this particular universe and that the timing worked just a little too perfectly that we simply could not pass it up. We hope that you understand.
> 
> In the meantime please check out our character blogs for this universe!
> 
> Alex- http://sot-a-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Eliza- http://e-sky-ham.tumblr.com/  
> Angelica Schuyler Church- http://inlcudewomeninthesequel.tumblr.com/  
> Peggy van Renneslaer- http://and-peggyvanrenneslaer.tumblr.com/  
> Philip- http://philthepoet.tumblr.com/  
> Angie- http://mon-ange-hamilton.tumblr.com/  
> AJ- http://aj-dontcallmejunior.tumblr.com/  
> Theo Burr- http://pagingdoctorburr.tumblr.com/
> 
> Want to talk head canons and fun stuff?
> 
> JetGir1832- http://thegamineeponine@gmail.com  
> tomatopudding- http://mimicala93@gmail.com


End file.
